All The King's Horses
by RAD0703
Summary: Pietro was different after his... Change. Wanda got used to not seeing him, until he finally showed himself after nearly a year... They both looked so, different.


_When all the Kings men, And all their horses...Can't find a way to, A way to save you_

" Pietro! Come here I need your advice!" Wanda called, from the other room, she didn't expect to actually see him walk in...

" Y-You came?" She said confused. Her brother had locked himself away in the basement for the longest time after they first got their... Powers. He never came out, not even for food. Wanda had been nice enough to leave food behind his door everyday by the bags. He must have token it then. She never really understood why he locked himself away, it was like he didn't want to see her. The last time she had seen him was after they had been experimented on. He was shorter, with chubby cheeks and pale skin. His eyes a dull shade of blue and he was rather chubby. She didn't recognize the man before her.

" What do you need?" He asked her, his voice a tone deeper and huskier. She looked him over, he had a bit of facial hair stuck to his chiseled face, his silver hair pushed forward, so a small strand hung in his eyes, she yearned to push it away but refrained. His body stance was tall, he looked at least six foot, with big muscled arms and a firm chest under his tight fitted shirt. She gaped, but quickly remembered who he was and why he was there.

 _I've been chasing windmills for as long as I have been...Found my Dolcinea but I don't remember when, Still I can be your hero when that love comes to an end. Somehow you lost your wonder in your quest to feel alive._

" U-Um blue or red? For the shoes I mean..." She mumbled. He looked her over, gulping. He didn't remember her this way, so grown up. Tight fitting jeans with a dark red jacket clinging to her chest, her breasts pushed up and her hair falling loosely around her face. Her face a chiseled, bright looking face. Her brown doe like eyes staring at him in wonder and confusion.

" I l-like the red." He said looking at his shoes. He began to walk away before she grabbed his arm. Tensing at how firm and built he felt.

" Why?" Was all she asked.

" Why do you care?" He spat out, accent growing thicker at care.

" I want to help you..." She whispered.

 _Slayed your hope but didn't let yourself know it had died, Thought growing up meant you had to go and kill the child inside...Wake wake wake up child...Wake wake wake up child...Wake wake wake up_

" We where kids before this. I'm changed is all. I'll go now." Pietro said walking out and slamming the door.

" Kids or not we are family and we love each other! I must help you!" She called.

" Where where you when I was a sad teenager who had to raise you? Where where you when they changed me? Where where you trying to help me when I was cutting my arms open out of pure hatred?!" He yelled from the other side of the basement door.

" W-What?" She asked...

 _When all the Kings men...And all their horses, Can't find a way to...A way to save you_

" Come out now." She begged pounding on the door. " Don't make me use my magic!" She threatened.

" If your magic can unlock the door than why haven't you saved me a long time ago?" Pietro said, voice wavering.

His sister gulped. She wanted to just run up to him and latch onto him, murmuring that it will be okay as she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed- wait what? Oh my god that can't be true... It's just a weird thought right? Tons of people love their sibling right? This can't be happening! I do NOT have a crush on my brother!

" I'm so sorry Pietro... I didn't realize... I-I'm so sorry, please open the door... We can talk?"

" The reason I left... I couldn't stand looking at you..." Pietro started.

" Why?" She asked.

" I... Love you Wanda." He whispered, facing the door, tears running down his pretty face. " Like I would a wife... I know, I'm weird... A monster even more than you. I just couldn't face you knowing that we... Would never... Be more than this."

 _When all the day's end, Remember me then, It's not too late to...Too late to save you, Remember when the darkness wasn't all you had to see...Remember when a part of you still hoped for what could be, Well I got this suit of armor and a sword I need to swing... Wake wake wake up child..._

She blasted the down open and ran into his arms, sobbing and kissing him. Their lips where soft, moving together in harmony and love. Passion grew as their lips danced together, Wanda couldn't think, she only knew... She was in love. She didn't care that this man was her brother, she didn't care that they where "monsters", she didn't care about any of that. She just know... She was in love.

Pietro was on cloud nine, he was in love. He didn't care that this woman was his sister, he didn't care that they where "monsters" he didn't care about any of that. He just cared that they would be together forever, not as family but as lovers, and they just knew...

They where in love

Holy shit that was different! Well I don't know about y'all but this was... Kinda a fun thing to write. I mean it's not much, but that's all I got time for. I hope you liked it! Sleep, try to eat something, take a deep breathe, it will be okay... And always remember... You still have to change the world.


End file.
